Der Riese/Quotes
This article is a list of quotes, that characters recite from time to time, from the Nazi Zombies map Der Riese. Tank Dempsey Kills * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Weapons and Mystery Box * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power-ups * * * * * * * Perk-a-cola, Pack-a-Punch, and Teleporter * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Interactive * * * * * Other * * * * * * * * * * * Nikolai Belinski Kills * * * * * * * * * * * *''"This is a happy massacre!"'' -After Killing a large amount of zombies. Weapons and Mystery Box * * * * * * * * * * Power-ups * * * * * * Perk-a-cola, Pack-a-Punch, and Teleporter * * * * * * * "Why didn't they spend their money on a Vodka Transfer machine?" : — After linking a Teleporter to the mainframe * * * * * * * Interactive * * * * * * * * Other * * * * :"What the hell are you doing here you dirty fucks?" :— At the beginning of the game *"I'm out of ammo! I'm going for a drink" - When out of ammo. *"You hurt me, I KILL you!" -After killing a Zombie that just hit him (said on Shi No Numa also) * "Stay away from my Vodka!!!" -At the beginning of the Hellhound round. * Takeo Masaki Kills * * * Weapons and Mystery Box * * * * * * * * *"Monkey is image of Nikolai's wife!" - After a player recieves a monkey bomb. Power-ups * Perk-a-cola, Pack-a-Punch, Teleporter * * * Interactive * * . * Other * * * * Dr. Richtofen Kills * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Weapons and Mystery Box * * * *"To kill efficiently, ja! But with skill, no." -- Upon receiving the FG42 from either the wall or the box. * * * * * * * * *"AMMO FOR ZE DOCTOR!" after being low on/ out of ammo * * * * "Aaaah, zis vil help me ad to my collection... OF APPENDAGES!" - After purchasing Bowie Knife Power-ups 'None added yet for this category. Please help out and add a quote.' Perk-a-cola, Pack-a-Punch, and Teleporter * * * * * * * Interactive * * * * * * * Other * * * * Monkey Bomb * * . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shared Quotes * * * * Demonic Announcer * * * * * * * * Samantha * * * * * * * Other * * * * Category:Der Riese Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Protected Pages